Existing access control management systems are built using access control policies that are based on operating system abstractions for user and/or computing device identity and permission, such as a user's identity may be expressed in terms of an operating system account name. Similarly, resources are identified using operating system abstractions for files and folders, and permissions are typically expressed as read, write, and execute privileges associated with the resources. Further, cloud-based services built on top of stand-alone operating systems have attempted to extend legacy access management systems into the cloud paradigm, but there has been a great deal of reluctance inputting highly sensitive content on cloud services due to the inability in specifying the context in which access is permitted, controlling the point at which access is enforced, etc.
Existing access control management systems and network security infrastructures are error-prone and inefficient as they are limited in performance and security for lacking customization features and intelligence.